


Somewhere to go

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Au cœur des bois, pas si loin d'un petit village perdu au milieu des terres, un manoir se dresse au delà les arbres. C'est là que vivent les personnes dont la société ne veut pas. Là que se retrouvent ceux qui ne sont pas comme tout le monde. Créatures fantastiques. Vampire. Loups garous. Mage. Sorcier.Et parmi tout cela, il y a Akaashi. Akaashi qui souhaite simplement trouver un endroit où aller. Où se réfugier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais oublié de le poster ici. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Fandom** : Haikyuu !!

**Paring** : Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Kuroo/Daishou

**Genre** : Univers Alternatif

Débutée le 16/10/2018. (Part 1)

Terminée le 27/10/2018. (Part 1)

Débutée le 27/10/2018. (Part 2)

Terminée le 30/10/2018 (Part 2)

**Résumé** :

Au cœur des bois, pas si loin d'un petit village perdu au milieu des terres, un manoir se dresse au delà les arbres. C'est là que vivent les personnes dont la société ne veut pas. Là que se retrouvent ceux qui ne sont pas comme tout le monde. Créatures fantastiques. Vampire. Loups garous. Mage. Sorcier.

Et parmi tout cela, il y a Akaashi. Akaashi qui souhaite simplement trouver un endroit où aller. Où se réfugier.

* * *

 

**One Shot**

* * *

 

**Part. 1**

 

Se rendre au cœur même du village avait toujours été quelque chose que Keiji redoutait profondément. Sentir tous ces regards sur sa peau, ces regards sales et écœurants, qui le faisaient se sentir plus mal que jamais, au point où il n'avait qu'une envie : se gratter la peau afin que plus personne ne puisse jamais poser les yeux sur lui.

 

_Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois_ , se dit-il. _La dernière fois._

 

Le soleil tapait fort, et durant une seconde, il regretta d’être sorti en début d'après-midi. Il aurait du y aller le matin. Mais pourtant, une petite voix lui souffla que ce qu'il venait chercher aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais trouvé le matin ou en soirée.

 

Un homme passa auprès de lui, frôla son épaule tout en le dévisageant, et le brun ne put s’empêcher de se recroqueviller sur lui même. Un frisson de dégoût lui remonta le long de l'échine et il baissa les yeux avant d’accélérer le pas.

 

_La dernière fois._

 

La place grouillait de monde, comme tous les dimanches avant la messe – tout le village devait être réuni ici –, et il se faufila bien plus facilement entre les corps. L'odeur de sueur était écœurante, comme un nuage étouffant qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Seules quelques rares personnes s’intéressèrent à lui – et chuchotèrent en le reconnaissant – mais une grande majorité ne le reconnue même pas.

 

Il traversa la place, arriva devant la grande porte de l'auberge, puis entra sans attendre, presque heureux de pouvoir retrouver quelques minutes de fraîcheur sous cette chaleur de plomb – et surtout échapper aux regard curieux qu'il sentait lui brûler le dos.

 

Il mit un pied à l'intérieur, et nombres de conversations s’arrêtèrent immédiatement. Passant une main brûlante sur sa nuque, il s’avança à travers la pièce jusqu'au comptoir et leva les yeux vers la femme qui se trouvait derrière.

 

– Oh, Keiji ! Tu vas bien, mon mignon ?

 

Saeko lui offrit un sourire qui le mit mal à l'aise, et il hocha distraitement la tête.

 

– Saeko-san, tu...

 

Mais elle avait l'air de déjà savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là.

 

– Oh, Keiji... Oui je l'ai vu.

 

Elle fit glisser un verre d'eau dans sa direction, puis s'appuya contre le bar en bois.

 

– Elle était là avec...et bien tu sais qui, toute la semaine depuis mardi je crois.

 

Oui, il voyait qui. Son amant. Ou en tout cas celui du moment.

 

– D'accord, merci. Tu sais où elle est à présent ?

 

Derrière lui, quelqu'un siffla bruyamment, et la blonde lui lança quelque chose – _un torchon_? –. Il n'osa pas se retourner.

 

– Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas. Mais hier, elle est partie avec lui.

 

_Oh_.

 

– Merci, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

 

**XXX**

 

Quand il rentra chez lui, Akaashi se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour trouver à manger.

 

Sa mère partait souvent, cela n'était jamais une surprise : parfois il se levait le matin en trouvant le lit vide, et comprenait qu'elle n'était plus là. C'était une femme magnifique qui aimait trouver du réconfort dans la compagnie des hommes, et ces derniers étaient attirés par elle comme les papillon par la lumière – même lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être rassuré et même quelque peu heureux lorsqu'elle rentrait enfin à la maison – et nombreux étaient ceux qui lui avaient affirmé qu'il lui ressemblait en tout point.

 

Lorsqu'elle reviendrait – car arriverait un jour où cet homme, celui avec qui elle s'était enfuie cette fois, allait lui briser le cœur, comme à chaque fois – elle aurait alors besoin de nourriture. Elle se consolerait en mangeant, très certainement, et ne mettrait pas plus de trois ou quatre jours à remarquer son absence. Mais Keiji le savait, dans le fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

 

Il alla s'allonger dans le lit qu'il partageait avec elle, se pelotonnant dans les draps et profitant du léger vent qui s’engouffrait par la fenêtre. Son estomac cria mais il le fit taire en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 

Au loin, un loup hurla, mais il ne réagit pas.

 

Même s'il n'en avait jamais vu, Keiji entendait presque tous les soirs au moins deux loups hurler pendant des heures. Parfois, c'était l'après midi, même si cela durait moins longtemps. Ce son avait fini par lui être familier, et désormais il l’accueillait presque avec gratitude.

 

_Tant pis pour la nourriture._

 

Il écouta leur hurlement pendant un moment, jusqu'à finalement fermer les yeux et s'endormir en quelques secondes.

 

**XXX**

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit.

 

Lentement, il se redressa, frottant ses yeux afin d'effacer les dernière traces de sommeil, puis balança ses jambes en dehors du lit afin d’accéder à la bougie sur la table de nuit. Il gratta une allumette, et soudain une lumière éclaira la pièce.

 

Keiji resta immobile quelques secondes, puis se rendit dans le salon. Il posa la petite soucoupe sur la table, attrapa son pull afin de le passer par dessus sa chemise, puis s'assit sur l'une des chaises.

 

Il regarda le vide.

 

_Dois-je écrire une lettre ? Nous avons peu de papier, alors cela vaut-il vraiment la peine d'en gâcher pour ça ? Même pour un mot, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose._

 

Une goutte de cire tomba sur la table et il la toucha du bout du doigt. Elle était chaude, mais pas brûlante, et elle se colla à son ongle.

 

Un nouveau loup hurla, et son regard fut attiré par la lune qu'on pouvait apercevoir par delà la fenêtre.

 

_Encore quelques secondes. Quelques secondes seulement._

 

Il compta à l'intérieur de sa tête. Dix secondes. Ensuite ça serait fini.

 

_Neuf_.

 

Il se leva, et la chaise racla contre le sol, résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. En passant devant le miroir à coté de la cheminé, il se regarda quelques secondes.

 

Ses grands yeux sombres. Sa peau clair et lisse, qui reflétait la lumière de la bougie. Sa bouche rose.

 

Les gens avaient raison, il était bien le portrait craché de sa mère.

 

_Cet homme. Cet homme le pensait également. Il trouvait que j'avais les même traits. La même douceur._

 

Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard. En s’éteignant, la petite flamme laissa derrière elle une ligne de fumée sombre.

 

_Dix_.

 

Keiji tourna les talons, décrocha la clé du clou, puis ouvrit la porte. Il prit grand soin à bien la reverrouiller derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que des pillards viennent se servir.

 

Une fois cela fait, il prit une grande inspiration et sortir du petit jardinet.

 

Puis il s’enfonça dans la forêt.

 

**XXX**

 

Au bout d'un long moment, ses pieds devinrent douloureux.

 

Les lourdes bottes que lui avait un jour ramené sa mère lui avait toujours fait mal aux pieds tant elles étaient lourdes. En temps normal, il mettait de petites chaussures légères lorsqu'il partait crapahuter dans les bois, mais il s'était dit que peut-être cela représentait une occasion – une dernière.

 

Reprenant son souffle, il trébucha sur une racine et s’étala de tout son long sur un tapis de feuille mort. Son pantalon en toile se déchira, et il sentit du sang couler le long de son mollet.

 

_Encore quelques pas. Quelques pas et j’arrête._

 

Il se releva en tremblant, dans le silence de la forêt.

 

Un hurlement – bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été – le fit avancer.

 

_Juste quelques pas._

 

Il essaya de faire attention où il mettait les pieds, les yeux ternes et rivés sur ses pieds. Le sang de son genou tachait la toile déjà sombre et étrangement, cette pensée s'accrocha à lui.

 

_Tache. Tache. Tache._

 

Soudain, alors même qu'une petite voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille d'avancer encore un peu plus, il aperçut une lumière au loin. Pas très forte, mais assez remarquable dans l’obscurité de la forêt.

 

_Je suis loin du village. Il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un. C'est impossible._

 

Était-ce un feu ? Il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans attendre, il avança plus rapidement, fonçant vers cette dernière. Son pull était assez fin, pourtant il n'avait pas froid : en cet instant, il espérait sincèrement ne pas être obligé de faire demi-tour afin d'aller prévenir les villageois qu'un feu se dirigeait vers eux – il avait beau ne pas les aimer, il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui sortaient du lot, comme Saeko par exemple –.

 

Mais lorsqu'il déboucha sur ce qui lui paraissait être une clairière, ce ne fut pas un feu qu'il trouva – bien que pendant une seconde, il douta de ce fait. Des dizaines de lumières volaient dans le ciel, à quelques mètres du sol, tournoyant rapidement comme des petites étoiles. Au centre, il crut distinguer une ombre – une personne – qui se tenait là, immobile et les yeux fermés, entouré de toute cette lumière qu'il semblait suspendre au dessus du sol par ses paumes relevées face au ciel.

 

_C'était impossible._

 

Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, et comme un papillon, il fit un pas en avant. Une branche craqua sous son poids, et tout à coup les lumières s'éteignirent, la chaleur disparue, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir.

 

Il se figea, leva son regard vers le ciel – la lune – puis balaya à nouveau la prairie du regard.

 

Keiji sursauta et fit recula de trois pas.

 

– Qui es-tu ?

 

L'inconnu était arrivé devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, si rapidement et silencieusement – il était certain de ne rien avoir entendu ! – que cela lui paraissait... _impossible_.

 

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, et ce geste donna l'impression au brun qu'il se tenait face à un hibou.

 

Puis il remarqua ses cheveux blancs et gris, ses yeux or, ses bras larges et ses épaules fortes, et sentit une peur incontrôlable lui serrer la poitrine.

 

_Comme dans les livres._

 

_Pas humain._

 

Il déglutit.

 

– Petit, tout va bien ?

 

Recula d'un pas. Même si sa voix était si douce. Même si son expression était si gentille.

 

– Que fais-tu tout seul dans la forêt ?

 

Un hurlement de loup, juste au bout de la clairière, il en était sûr.

 

_Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant._

 

Et il s’apprêta à le faire. Sur le moment, il fut à deux doigts de partir en courant. Pour sauver sa vie.

 

Puis il se rappela que cela n'avait aucun sens, car de toute façon, s'il s'était enfoncé si loin dans la forêt, ce n'était pas pour fuir.

 

C'était pour en finir.

 

Alors il le laissa approcher.

 

– Petit ? Tu es vraiment très pâle, tu sais ? Tu viens du village, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Bien sûr, d'où pourrait-il bien venir d'autre ?

 

Il eut envie de répondre _Et vous ?_ mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Derrière l'épaule de l'homme, au fond de la prairie, à la lisière des bois, un loup sortit de l'ombre.

 

_Voilà pourquoi je suis là._

 

La bête s’avança vers eux, lente, comme un fauve sur le point de sauter sur sa proie, de la bave aux lèvres. Comme tant de fois depuis des semaines, Keiji s'imagina ce que cela ferait de sentir les crocs puissants de ce loup lui arracher la peau. Et comme tant de fois, cette pensée lui parut étrangement rassurante.

 

_Mais, et lui ?_

 

Le brun posa son regard sur l'inconnu. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il était, ni comment il avait réussi à faire ces choses avec la lumière. Mais une chose était sûr, et peu importait la peur que cet être lui inspirait : il ne méritait pas de mourir s'il n'en avait pas envie.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration.

 

– Vous feriez mieux de partir, chuchota t-il.

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 

– Derrière vous. Puis partez.

 

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Lentement, il se retourna, faisant face au loup qui s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement.

 

Il ne sursauta pas non plus, et lança un petit coup d’œil vers Keiji.

 

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils devant son immobilité.

 

– Partez, répéta t-il.

 

Mais il ne bougea pas.

 

Le loup avançait, avançait, et avançait encore.

 

Puis tout à coup, il fut devant eux, et s’arrêta.

 

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Akaashi sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque.

 

– Kuroo, tu lui fais peur.

 

Bouche bée, le brun se tourna vers lui.

 

– J'étais venu vous chercher parce qu'Iwaizumi a encore fait exploser la véranda, et j'en ai marre de toujours tout reconstruire, alors appelle ton âme sœur et on rentre à la maison.

 

Un craquement sonore fit grimacer Keiji qui ferma les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le loup n'était plus, et un grand homme tout nu se tenait devant eux à sa place.

 

– Whaou, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'expression faciale. J'aurai vraiment cru que n'importe qui se pisserait dessus.

 

Il se retourna vers l'inconnu – le premier, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des inconnus, même s'il savait désormais que le loup qui n'en était pas un s'appelait Kuroo.

 

– C'est qui du coup ?

 

– Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de faire des feux follets quand il est apparu. Super silencieux en passant, bravo.

 

Sa bouche semblait définitivement close.

 

– Et pour être clair : c'est _pas_ mon âme sœur.

 

– C'est ça ouais, d'accord tout le monde te croit, comme d'habitude.

 

Il se retourna vers lui.

 

– Petit, sérieux, tu vas bien ?

 

– Alors vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

 

Il aurait voulu ravaler sa phrase et surtout la déception qu'il avait pu y déceler.

 

– Kuroo, t'as envie de croquer un garçon ?

 

– Tu sais bien que l'humain a un goût dégueulasse.

 

– Voilà, pas de danger. T'habites dans le village du coup ? T'es perdu ? On peut te ramener si tu veux.

 

– Je croyais que t'étais venu pour nous ramener à la maison ?

 

– Hum, oui. Mais Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont seuls là bas, donc on va attendre un peu, ok ?

 

– Comme s'ils se gênaient même quand on est là, marmonna t-il.

 

Akaashi ne comprenait rien. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas rentrer.

 

– Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Et me laisser là.

 

Derrière lui, les buissons tremblèrent et il se retourna immédiatement. Un autre homme nu. Avec des cheveux verts.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh il est mignon lui, c'est qui ?

 

Son regard sombre se posa sur lui, et en reculant d'un pas, le brun sentit ses genoux céder sous lui.

 

– Houlà !

 

Quelqu'un le rattrapa – de grands bras, puissants – et il eut le temps de voir une nouvelle fois la lune avant que le visage aux yeux d'or entre dans son champ de vision.

 

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal.

 

– Petit, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

– Alors tu peux venir avec nous ? Tu te reposes un peu chez nous, et ensuite tu repars si tu le souhaites.

 

– On va avoir un petit humain chez nous ? s'exclama Daishou.

 

– Daishou, sérieux, soupira Kuroo. Dis pas ça comme si c'était un animal de compagnie, il va flipper.

 

– Taisez vous tous les deux et mettez des fringues, putain !

 

**XXX**

 

Keiji était bien décidé à les suivre sans rechigner. Suivre ces gens ne lui paraissait pas si étrange – après tout quel risque pouvait-il encourir ? S'il n'y avait pas de loups – pas de vrais loups – alors il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'enfuir ne servirait à rien, et il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui.

 

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, ses pieds devinrent bien trop douloureux. Son pas se fit plus lent, il commença à boiter, et les trois hommes le distancèrent bien facilement. Les deux hommes tous nus avaient repris une apparence animale, et ce fut donc l'inconnu qui se retourna vers lui.

 

– Hé, tout va bien ?

 

Le brun hocha ta tête et fit un nouveau pas, mais il aperçut soudain du sang à travers l'épaisse toile de ses bottes. Ses genoux saignaient toujours.

 

Le regard de l'homme suivit le sien, et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes.

 

Il s'approcha de lui.

 

– Daishou, viens par là tu veux ?

 

Le loup à l'étrange pelage vert sombre, comme la mousse des arbres ou les herbes fraîches de la nuit, s’avança vers eux. Ses yeux étaient brillants et sombres.

 

– Tu peux le porter sur ton dos ?

 

– Quoi ? Non !

 

Les sourcils de l'inconnu se haussèrent.

 

– Oh, une réaction. Daishou est un garçon propre tu sais ? Ça doit bien être la seule qualité chez lui d'ailleurs.

 

Le loup grogna et approcha son museau de lui avant de lui pincer les fesses avec ses crocs.

 

– Aie ! On avait dit interdiction de mordre !

 

Il renifla avec impétuosité et le bouscula afin de s'approcher de Keiji. Ses grandes pupilles le soudèrent, et durant l'espace d'un instant, il ne put détourner le regard.

 

– Il veut que tu montes sur son dos.

 

– Pourquoi vous faites ça ? s'entendit-il demander.

 

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

 

– Pourquoi on fait quoi ?

 

– Pourquoi vous voulez me ramener chez vous ?

 

Sa bouche fit une sorte de petit oh de compréhension.

 

– Oh oui bien sûr. Tu trouves ça bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu un livre sur un type qui se faisait découper au fond d'une forêt et... je m'enfonce là. Enfin, on ne te fera pas de mal. Et tu as mal aux pieds, je crois. Je pourrais te soigner à la maison si tu veux, mais en attendant il vaudrait mieux que tu montes sur ton dos.

 

Daishou pigna étrangement, de la même manière que le petit chiot qui était apparu sur le pas de sa porte lorsqu'il était petit.

 

Il hocha distraitement la tête, puis approcha l'une de ses mains du pelage du loup. Ce dernier vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, se laissant facilement caresser. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme passa derrière lui et l'attrapa par la taille afin de le hisser.

 

– Tu es... très léger.

 

Son sourire était si sincère et lumineux.

 

– Agrippe toi à ses poils, il n'a pas mal ne t'inquiète pas.

 

Son corps était si grand, si imposant. Un loup géant. Kuroo était encore plus grand, le pelage noir comme la nuit, et lorsqu'il passa à coté d'eux Keiji eut l'impression qu'il souriait.

 

Mais c'était impossible, puisque c'était un loup.

 

**XXX**

 

Quand ils sortirent enfin ses bois, Keiji avait fini par presque s'allonger contre le pelage brûlant de Daishou. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, ses jambes avaient presque arrêté de le faire souffrir, et la chaleur du corps qui le soutenait était si forte, presque brûlante, que cela avait fini par le rendre somnolant.

 

Mais en sortant de l'ombre des arbres, la lumière de l'aube le fit froncer les sourcils et il papillonna.

 

En relevant la tête, son regard tomba immédiatement sur l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux. Et il écarquilla les yeux.

 

L'homme ricana devant sa réaction.

 

– Il est beau, hein ? Ce manoir était déjà comme ça quand on l'a trouvé. Enfin, dans un plus mauvais état, mais il était déjà beau.

 

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un manoir perdu au milieu de la forêt ?

 

Sur le coté est, une fumée épaisse s'élevait vers le ciel.

 

– Encore lui..., souffla t-il.

 

Daishou suivit Kuroo jusqu'au grand porche, monta une marche, puis le grand brun redevint humain.

 

– Bah mince alors, si je ne me trompe pas, ce coin là c'est...

 

– Oui. Ils sont en train de s’engueuler à l'étage, mais Oikawa vous a entendu. Ou plutôt il l'a senti _lui_.

 

Keiji regarda l'enfant assis sur le petit fauteuil à bascule. Il était apparu de nulle part, et sa peau était étrange.

 

Des bras l'aidèrent à descendre, et il remercia l'inconnu.

 

Daishou se retransforma au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

 

– Vous avez ramené _un humain_  ?

 

Un garçon incroyablement beau au cheveux bouclés fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

– Vous m'avez ramené un humain !

 

Il se jeta au cou de Keiji qui était resté immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

 

– Oikawa, on l'a pas ramené pour toi, lâche le !

 

– Mais il est tellement chou ! Akaashi Keiji ? On dirait pas avec ton visage tout lisse mais tu ressens vachement de trucs !

 

_Comment peut-il ?_

 

– Je suis empathe. Genre, un super empathe. Je peux savoir tout ce que tu ressens rien qu'en te touchant.

 

– Oikawa, lâche le !

 

– Bokuto, arrête de faire le râleur. D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui commence, il t'arrive quoi...

 

Une immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se détacha du brun afin d'aller se coller à l'inconnu – Bokuto.

 

– Je vois, je vois. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien me cacher !

 

Les deux loups avaient disparu à l'intérieur.

 

– Tu veux que je le dise à voix haute ?

 

– Tu veux que je te transforme en pot de chambre pour les prochaines 24h ?

 

– D'accord, point pour toi.

 

Il se retourna vers Keiji.

 

– Oikawa Tooru, vampire à plein temps, chieur lorsque vient la nuit, et même lorsqu'elle se transforme en jour. Si tu ne t'approches pas trop près de mon potager adoré, alors je sens qu'on devenir de bons amis.

 

Et il lui tendit la main.

 

– Conseil d'ami : ne traîne pas entre Kuroo et Daishou durant la pleine lune.

 

**XXX**

 

Jamais Keiji n'avait été aussi heureux d'enfin s’asseoir quelque part.

 

Il avait boité depuis l'entrée jusqu'au salon, traversant le grand hall et passant sous les escaliers, suivant Bokuto qui lui lançait de petits regards inquiet par dessus son épaule.

 

Après lui avoir serré la main, Oikawa s'était soudain redressé, avait regardé derrière lui, puis avait offert au brun un grand sourire ravi. _Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Kei-chan ! Mais maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois fuir un sorcier immortel qui veut tuer l'immortel que je suis également ! À plus tard !_

 

Il n'avait pas bien compris – même rien compris du tout, en fait –, alors il s'était contenté de le regarder fuir dans les bois – à une vitesse hallucinante –, presque immédiatement suivit par un grand brun à l'air énervé volant sur un balai.

 

À présent, il était assis dans le grand canapé en velours – c'était si doux sous ses doigts ! – attendant le retour de Bokuto en observant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Ce manoir était immense, si grand, et encore plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tout était propre et beau, bien plus que tout ce sur quoi ses yeux avaient pu se poser jusqu'à maintenant.

 

– Tu es super mignon. C'est Bokuto qui t'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il sursauta. À ses cotés, un petit rouquin s'était installé pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, et il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

 

– Bokuto...-san, ne m'a pas vraiment trouvé.

 

C'était plutôt l'inverse, en vérité.

 

Le garçon battait des jambes dans le vide, le regard curieux.

 

– Tu vas rester avec nous ?

 

Keiji cligna des yeux.

 

– Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il sans répondre. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une aussi grande maison dans les bois.

 

– Oh, c'est normal. Iwaizumi a placé des portails autour.

 

– Des portails ?

 

– Ouais, il en a fabriqué dans son atelier et en a placé tout autour de la maison pour empêcher les gens de venir, de la voir, ou même de se souvenir avoir vu quelque chose.

 

– Hinata !

 

Bokuto réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un seau d'eau dans la main.

 

– Bokuto ! Il va rester avec nous, hein ?

 

– Je ne sais pas, gamin. Il fera ce qu'il voudra. Mais avant, je vais le soigner, tu veux bien aller retrouver Kenma ?

 

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec joie, puis l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

 

Keiji écarquilla – encore une fois – les yeux, tandis que Bokuto s'agenouillait devant lui.

 

– Akaashi, hein ? C'est ce qu'Oikawa a dit, et il lit plus ou moins dans les pensées, même s'il affirme n’être qu'empathe. Mais bon : peut-on vraiment croire un vampire immortel ? J'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

 

Avec douceur, il prit l'un de ses pieds dans ses mains, enleva précautionneusement ses bottes, puis grimaça en voyant l'état de sa peau. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre, puis releva la tête.

 

– Tu peux les mettre dans l'eau ? Juste quelques instants ?

 

Il hocha la tête et s’exécuta. Bokuto positionna ses mains au dessus du seau, et presque immédiatement le liquide s'illumina délicatement. Une chaleur agréable entoura ses membres et sans le vouloir, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

 

Il aperçut un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

 

– Bokuto-san ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Quel âge avez-vous ?

 

Ce dernier se stoppa brusquement.

 

– C'est...

 

– Malpoli ? Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

 

D'autant plus qu'il était gentiment en train de soigner ses pieds.

 

– Quoi ? Non ! En fait, j'allais plutôt dire « étonnant ». Parce que bon, tu es.... humain. Et tu m'as vu faire des feux follets. Et Daishou et Kuroo se transformer en loup. Et Oikawa est un vampire. Et... tout le reste.

 

Il remonta son pantalon en toile jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, puis y fit couler un peu d'eau.

 

– Alors je trouve ça plutôt étonnant que la première chose que tu me demandes, c'est mon âge.

 

Keiji regarda les plaies de ses jambes se refermer toutes seules.

 

– Qu'aurais-je du demander ?

 

– Je ne sais pas vraiment.

 

– Dans ce cas j'ai une autre question.

 

– Oui ?

 

– Oikawa-san est un vampire avec un potager ?

 

**XXX**

 

Au bout d'un moment, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Keiji finit par s'endormir. L'eau que Bokuto avait appliqué sur ses jambes avait installé en lui une étrange chaleur, et ce dernier lui avait ensuite expliqué que l'eau possédait la capacité de soigner – peu importe le fait que les blessures soient intérieur ou extérieur.

 

Ses paupières étaient devenues lourdes, sa tête ballottait de gauche à droite, puis soudain, il s'était retrouvé allongé, le visage contre un tissu qui sentait bon les fleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sommeil l'emportait.

 

Akaashi ne rêvait que rarement. La plupart du temps, il rouvrait les yeux avant même de réussir à se souvenir quand il avait bien pu les fermer. Mais parfois, il se voyait courir dans la forêt, à la nuit tombée, comme lorsqu'il était petit. La sensation de l'eau glacée de la rivière contre sa peau, celle de la mousse et des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds nus, du vent fort qui faisait voler ses cheveux devenus bien trop longs.

 

Cette fois-ci, il ne rêva pas, et fut réveillé par la lumière du jour.

 

Lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux, Keiji remarqua qu'il se trouvait encore dans le canapé.

 

– Oh. Hinata, il est réveillé, remarqua un garçon assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

 

Le brun se redressa au moment même où le petit rouquin apparut devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

– Kei-chan, c'est ça ? Enchanté ! Je suis Hinata Shoyo.

 

Il lui tendit la main, et alors même que ce dernier s’apprêtait à la serrer, la sienne passa complètement à travers.

 

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

 

– Ah mince j'oublie à chaque fois. Désolé, on fera sans contact, d'accord ?

 

– Je... m'appelle Akaashi Keiji. Pas Kei-chan. Et comment ça se fait que... ?

 

– Que tu ne peux pas me toucher ? Oh, ça c'est parce que je suis mort. Et Kenma aussi.

 

Il lui pointa du doigt l'autre garçon qui lisait un livre dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis retourna à sa lecture.

 

– Mais t'inquiète, pas besoin de faire cette tête. Si j'ai besoin d'un câlin, je peux lui en faire à lui. Et c'est pas si mal de ne plus être obligé de manger des légumes.

 

Le brun pencha légèrement la tête.

 

– Alors.. vous êtes des fantômes ? Tous les deux ?

 

– C'est ça.

 

– Et Oikawa-san est un vampire.

 

– Hum hum.

 

– Et Kuroo-san et Daishou-san... des loups garous ?

 

– Yup.

 

– Et le grand brun sur un balai volant ?

 

– Hajime est un sorcier. Mais il est immortel aussi, à cause d'Oikawa.

 

– Oh, d'accord. Et Bokuto-san ?

 

Le rouquin lui fit un immense sourire et monta sur la petite table.

 

– Kotaro est un mage. Il a de grandes affinités avec les éléments.

 

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

– De quoi vous parlez ?

 

_En parlant du loup..._ Le brun se retourna vers Bokuto qui venait de faire son apparition. Il portait une grande couverture, et ses cheveux étaient aplatis et tout mouillés. Était-il venu pour la lui poser sur le dos ? 

 

– Kei-chan est vraiment gentil ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'on peut tout lui dire, jamais il ne sera étonné.

 

– Je suis étonné.

 

– C'est vrai ?

 

– Bien sûr. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois réagir brusquement, si ?

 

– Non, tu as raison ! Mais la dernière fois que quelqu'un a vu Bokuto faire de la magie, il a ssayé de l'embrocher avec une faux.

 

Le regard du brun glissa vers le nouvel arrivant, et il se rappela la peur qu'il avait ressenti en l'apercevant. Pour autant, il aurait préféré se faire tuer plutôt que de faire du mal à quelqu'un capable de si fabuleuses prouesses.

 

– Le feu vous brûle t-il ?

 

Encore une fois, Bokuto parut étonné.

 

– Non... Non, il ne me brûle pas.

 

Hinata chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Kenma, celui-ci hocha la tête, puis ils disparurent.

 

– En fait, continua t-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés, déposa la couverture entre eux, c'est plus une chaleur réconfortante. Comme quand tu approches tes mains d'une flamme sans la toucher.

 

Keiji hocha la tête. Ce devait être une sensation incroyable.

 

– Akaashi ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Que faisais-tu dans les bois ? Normalement, les humains n'y vont jamais. Surtout la nuit.

 

Le brun détourna le regard, et le posa sur l'une des fenêtres. La lumière était presque aveuglante.

 

– J'attendais je crois.

 

– Tu attendais quoi ?

 

– Je ne sais pas.

 

Ses yeux l'observaient avec curiosité.

 

– Akaashi ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Tu es fatigué ? Tu n'as dormi que trente minutes.

 

– Oui, c'est vrai.

 

Il la sentait peser sur ses épaules.

 

– Ma chambre est à l'étage. Tout le monde est occupé, tu pourras te reposer là quelques heures.

 

Il ne répondit rien. À la place :

 

– Bokuto-san ?

 

– Tu peux m'appeler Kotaro, tu sais ?

 

– Bokuto-san, insista t-il. Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené avec vous ? Vous auriez très bien pu me laisser là bas.

 

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu avais l'air perdu. Et tu as essayé de me protéger, alors même que je te faisais peur.

 

Ses yeux or étaient ancrés dans les siens.

 

– Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ensuite, je te ramènerais chez toi.

 

Son sourire lui semblait spécialement là pour lui. Comme si sa simple présence était suffisante pour faire naître ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

– Merci. Pour tout.

 

**XXX**

 

Le lit de Bokuto n'était pas souvent utilisé, cela se voyait au premier coup d’œil. Les draps sentaient le propre, le matelas était souple, et malgré le fait que ce dernier était si grand qu'Akaashi aurait pu dormir avec au moins trois personnes de sa corpulence sans même les toucher, il paraissait bien petit face à la taille de la pièce en elle même.

 

Des livres jonchaient le sol et les différentes étagères aux murs, et de nombreuses bougies à moitié consumées recouvraient les tables de nuit et le grand bureau. Jamais le brun n'avait vu de maison si belle, et celui lui fit penser que justement, cette chambre seule devait faire la taille de sa petite bicoque aux abords des bois.

 

Avant qu'il ne s'installe, Bokuto l'avait regardé de haut en bas puis lui avait demandé s'il désirait prendre un bain. La terre dans laquelle il était tombé quelques heures plus tôt tachait encore ses mains et son cou, sa dernière toilette commençait à dater, et il fut soudain bien trop conscient de son apparence pitoyable au milieu de ses murs.

 

– Je, oui je veux bien. Je ne voudrais pas tout salir.

 

– Tu pourrais renverser un seau entier de boue sur mon lit que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

– D'accord. Merci.

 

– Dans la pièce du fond, là bas, il y a une salle de bain avec une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Le savon est juste à coté, sers toi.

 

Nouveau hochement de tête.

 

– Bokuto-san ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Merci beaucoup. Et désolé pour le dérangement.

 

**XXX**

 

Akaashi dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et encore, ce fut la présence d'Hinata qui le réveilla.

 

– Oikawa a dit que tu étais fatigué, lui dit-il une fois que le brun se fut relevé quelque peu.

 

Il se frotta les yeux, puis regarda les épaisses tentures qui empêchaient la lumière du jour de parvenir jusqu'à lui.

 

– Oikawa-san sait beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

 

– Il est empathe, c'est le genre de chose qu'il sent.

 

– Hinata, tu as encore oublié pourquoi tu étais venu, l'interrompit Kenma en apparaissant au bout de son lit.

 

– Ah oui, mince. Ils t'attendent en bas. Pour le petit déjeuner.

 

Brièvement, il repensa aux loups garous et se demanda si cela n'allait pas être lui, le déjeuner.

 

– Tu n'as pas a t’inquiéter. Si même Daishou t'aime bien – et il n'aime personne, précisons le – alors tu ne risques rien. Et Bokuto...

 

– Hinata. Tais-toi. Ça, ça ne nous regarde pas.

 

– T'as raison. On observe et on se tait.

 

Puis ils disparurent en même temps.

 

**XXX**

 

– Alors, _Keiji_ , tu as quel âge ?

 

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, Oikawa ricana discrètement, et Bokuto fit la moue.

 

Akaashi, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

 

– Je ne sais pas. Dix-sept ans sûrement.

 

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu es né quand ?

 

– Ma mère ne me l'a jamais dit. Et comme je ne vais pas à l'école, ce doit être un peu approximatif.

 

Kuroo et Daishou échangèrent un regard, mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Iwaizumi pénétra dans la pièce.

 

– Salut, petit, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Comme je dois être l'une des seules personnes à me nourrir de façon normale, je suis le mieux placer pour t'apporter quelque chose. Tu veux quoi ?

 

– Bonjour, commença t-il. Merci. Et, euh, la même chose que vous ?

 

– Pas de soucis.

 

Il claqua des doigts, murmura quelque chose que le petit brun ne comprit pas, puis une assiette apparut devant lui, remplie d’œufs brouillés et de quelques morceaux de viandes.

 

Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi appétissant.

 

– Toujours pas étonné, râla Kuroo. Ce gamin est incroyable. Il vient de faire apparaître une assiette de bouffe devant toi, tu pourrais être un peu brusqué. Surpris. Quelque chose comme ça, non ?

 

– Hinata-kun m'avait déjà prévenu qu'Iwaizumi-san était un sorcier.

 

– Ah oui, bien sûr, évidemment.

 

Il fut presque certain de l'entendre murmurer «  _ce gamin est décidément trop bizarre_  ».

 

**XXX**

 

Une fois le repas terminé, Bokuto se leva de table – lui n'avait fait que boire une étrange boisson tandis que Kuroo et Daishou avalaient de grands steaks qui n'avait, il en était certain, sûrement jamais vu le bout d'un grill. Oikawa, lui, avait passé l'entièreté du déjeuner à supplier Iwaizumi de venir dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se sustenter de toutes les façons possibles.

 

Keiji n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que cela voulait dire.

 

– Akaashi ?

 

Il leva les yeux.

 

– Je te ramène chez toi, viens.

 

Bokuto lui tendit un manteau, mais le brun le regarda fixement, un sourcil haussé.

 

– Bokuto-san, nous sommes en plein été.

 

– Ah oui, pardon.

 

– Excuse le, Akaashi, lui cria Oikawa depuis le canapé sur lequel il était assis, mais comme il ne sent pas le froid, il s'habille toujours pareil que cela soit en été ou en hiver, alors il s'y perd facilement.

 

Il hocha la tête. Vu comme ça, cela semblait logique.

 

– Allons-y, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux argents en passant devant lui.

 

– Tu vas me manquer Keiji ! affirma Daishou alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

 

**XXX**

 

Bokuto le ramena jusque chez lui dans un grand silence, s'adaptant à ses pas bien plus petits que les siens. Souvent, il regardait derrière lui pour vérifier que Keiji le suivait bien, et dégageait le chemin en soufflant aux branches de s'écarter. À un moment, le brun trébucha sur une racine, et fut étrangement rattrapé par un buisson de feuilles vertes.

 

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Devant eux, sa petite maison se dressait au milieu des mauvaises herbes.

 

– C'est ici que tu habites ? demanda soudain Bokuto.

 

Sa voix avait une inflexion que le brun ne reconnut pas.

 

– Oui.

 

Il ft un pas en avant.

 

– Merci de m'avoir ramené. Et encore une fois, pardonnez moi pour le dérangement.

 

Étrangement, lui faire ses adieux le rendit quelque peu triste. Bien sûr, il ne laissa rien paraître.

 

Lorsque Bokuto tourna les talons, seul l'image de son large dos resta dans l'esprit de Keiji.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au cœur des bois, pas si loin d'un petit village perdu au milieu des terres, un manoir se dresse au delà les arbres. C'est là que vivent les personnes dont la société ne veut pas. Là que se retrouvent ceux qui ne sont pas comme tout le monde. Créatures fantastiques. Vampire. Loups garous. Mage. Sorcier.
> 
> Et parmi tout cela, il y a Akaashi. Akaashi qui souhaite simplement trouver un endroit où aller. Où se réfugier.

**Part. 2**

* * *

 

Keiji fit encore un pas en avant, passa au dessus d'une racine qui dépassait du chemin, puis lança un regard déçu à la lune qui commençait à se lever dans le ciel. Un loup hurla, bien loin de là où il se trouvait, et il ne put retenir un soupir.

 

Ce manoir était décidément introuvable.

 

Frissonnant sous l'air frais qui avait recouvert la forêt, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de chez lui. Une brume épaisse l’empêchait d'apercevoir ses pieds encore une fois douloureux, mais au moins ils ne saignaient pas – ce devait être de simples cloques. Au bout d'un moment, ignorant ses douleurs, il se mit à courir afin de sentir le vent s'infiltrer sous le fin tissu de sa chemise blanche. La forêt lui parut tout de suite plus claire, plus lumineuse. Dans le coin de sa vision, il put apercevoir des animaux l’observer avec curiosité, suivant sa course avec lui parfois.

 

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Keiji adorait se promener dans la forêt. La journée, sa mère n'était jamais là, mais veillait pourtant bien à ce que son fils parte pour l'école que donnait le prêtre du village. Le petit brun lui disait donc au revoir le matin, puis partait explorer la forêt toute la journée.

 

Ainsi, il savait comment aller au ruisseau du nord. Il connaissait le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à la falaise de l'ouest. Il n'ignorait pas l'endroit où se trouvait le marécage qui menaçait d'engloutir l'imprudent qui s'y risquerait.

 

Alors, une fois Bokuto disparut dans la forêt, Akaashi avait fini par se demander comment il avait fait pour ne jamais tomber sur cet immense manoir. C'était tout simplement impossible, si bien qu'il s'était mis en quête de le retrouver, lui et ses habitants. Car en y repensant, en se remémorant ces quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec ces êtres fantastiques, il en était venu à la conclusion que jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cette petite chaleur discrète au milieu de son ventre.

 

En dépassant la lisière, il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'aucune bougie à la lumière vacillante n'éclairait l'intérieur des pièces.

 

**XXX**

 

Le bord du lit se pencha légèrement, mais Keiji ne bougea pas. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis la sentit venir se coller à lui. Sa peau était chaude, presque brûlante, et ses larmes mouillèrent son cou lorsqu'elle y enfuit sa tête.

 

Ses bras autour de son torse lui firent presque mal alors qu'elle murmurait :

 

– Il n'y a que toi, Keiji.... Que toi au monde....

 

Il ferma les yeux et l'écouta sangloter dans la nuit.

 

**XXX**

 

Sa mère ne parla pas pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Son regard morne se posait parfois sur lui, alors qu'il lui servait les plats qu'il venait de préparer, ou bien alors lorsqu'il la forçait à prendre un bain, le tonneau de fer de la salle de bain rempli d'eau que le brun venait de faire chauffer.

 

Puis, à l'aube du troisième jour, alors que Keiji rentrait d'une chasse où il n'avait malheureusement rien attrapé, son arc à la main, il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, pimpante et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux noirs volants autour de son visage rayonnant.

 

– Keiji, chéri !

 

Ses bras l'entourèrent avec amour tandis qu'il se tendait sous ses vêtements trop larges.

 

– Il faudrait couper ces cheveux, déclara t-elle avec une moue boudeuse en touchant ses mèches sombres du bout des doigts. Je vais te le faire après déjeuner, ce matin il faut absolument que tu m'accompagnes au marché !

 

 _Alors nous sommes dimanche_ , pensa Keiji. Ce fait le fit trembler.

 

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le fit revêtir de meilleurs vêtements, il ne broncha pas et la suivit sagement.

 

**XXX**

 

La foule toute entière semblait avoir les yeux rivés sur lui.

 

Keiji, le regard vissé sur le bout de ses chaussures, marchait dans l'ombre de sa mère au milieu des allées. Parfois, la jeune femme s’arrêtait devant l'un des stands, souriait au vendeur ou à la vendeuse, puis achetait quelque chose : une pomme, un légume, un morceau de viande, ou même quelques fois des vêtements.

 

Il avait arrêté de se demander comment elle obtenait cet argent depuis longtemps. Sa mère savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des gens, et il savait bien qu'avant de la quitter, les hommes qu'elle fréquentait lui offraient bien des choses.

 

– Keiji, que penses-tu de ce tissu ? Il t'irait bien, non ?

 

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre réponse, de toute façon, car elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui tenait le stand avec un grand sourire. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, mais il ne les entendit pas, bien trop perturbé par les personnes qui le frôlaient dans son dos, lui touchant les épaules et la taille sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

 

Lorsque sa mère glissa sa main dans la sienne, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle l’entraîna à travers la foule comme si elle dansait avec elle.

 

**XXX**

 

– Et bien à moi, il me manque.

 

– Oh, pitié Daishou. Tu ne le connaissais même pas, et en plus il n'est même pas resté ici 24h.

 

– C'est ça, avoue plutôt que tu es jaloux. Il était dix fois plus canon que toi.

 

Oikawa ricana.

 

– Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui.

 

– Vous pensez que je suis jaloux d'un gamin incapable de sourire ? Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

 

Près du feu, dans le coin de la pièce, Bokuto regardait les flammes d'un œil éteint. Ses doigts jouaient avec les braises incandescentes, diffusant ainsi la chaleur dans le reste du salon.

 

– Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, fit remarquer Hinata, pelotonné dans les jambes de Kenma. Il n'a même pas sursauté en me voyant apparaître.

 

– Et il ne lui a même pas fait remarquer qu'il parlait beaucoup trop, continua son ami.

 

Iwaizumi renifla.

 

– Moi je trouve ça tout de même étrange qu'un humain se trouve dans la forêt, tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais je trouve ça suspect. Peut-être que c'est un chasseur.

 

– Oh, c'est un chasseur, rit Oikawa. Mais dans le même style que Daishou et Kuroo. Des animaux. Pas des petits sorciers canons dans ton genre, Iwa-chan.

 

– Arrêtez de flirter tous les deux, gémit Kuroo. C'est dégoûtant.

 

Oikawa fronça les sourcils puis son sourire se transforma en un rictus diabolique.

 

– Excuse-moi, Tetsu chéri, mais il me semble que lorsque Daishou et toi jouez à saute mouton les soirs de pleine lune, personne ne vous dit rien, hein. Et pourtant dieu sait que tout le monde vous entend. D'ailleurs, il me semble que la dernière fois vous n'avez pas attendu la pleine lune... Vous oubliez trop souvent que j'entends tout ce qui se passe dans ce manoir, et que je sais quand vous mentez.

 

Les deux concernés étaient désormais rouges pivoines.

 

– Vampire de mes deux, marmonna le vert. Moi j'avais rien dit, je voulais juste que le gamin revienne.

 

– Si on fait un vote, moi aussi je veux qu'il revienne, affirma Hinata. Il était trop mignon. Oikawa, t'as du lire ses émotions, toi, non ? Il pensait quoi ?

 

Le châtain grimaça, puis baissa les yeux.

 

– Il est très doux. Et très gentil. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il est bien trop beau pour être humain. Mais en même temps, il y avait une grosse partie de ses pen – euh, de ses sentiments qui étaient... noirs. Je ne crois pas qu'il se trouvait dans cette forêt pour une petite balade de santé.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda soudain Bokuto.

 

Il s'était relevé et était venu s’asseoir sur le canapé, avec eux. Oikawa paraissait gêné.

 

– Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas m'introduire dans la tête des gens...

 

– Arrête de te foutre de nous, répliqua le Iwaizumi en manquant de lui donner un coup de pied.

 

Il se trouvait à moitié allongé sur la grande méridienne, les jambes sur les genoux du châtain.

 

– Bon, bon, d'accord. Alors, en fait quand je l'ai touché, j'ai trouvé qu'il... était triste.

 

– Quoi, c'est tout ? demanda Kuroo, clairement déçu. Tous les humains sont tristes à leur manière, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

 

– Je pense qu'il y a triste, et _triste_.

 

– Oikawa, l'interrompit Bokuto. Que venait-il faire dans la forêt ?

 

Il hésita.

 

– Je ne sais pas. Pas précisément. Mais, Bokuto... si vous voulez tous qu'il vienne avec nous, ou tout simplement qu'il nous rende visite... tu devrais te dépêcher. D'aller le chercher, je veux dire.

 

Le silence qui suivit fut presque assourdissant.

 

**XXX**

 

Akaashi frissonnait sous les couvertures de son lit.

 

Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, et sa gorge enflammée lui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de cracher son propre sang. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si l'une des fenêtres de la maison n'était pas ouverte, puis se rappela qu'il était déjà allé vérifier trois fois. Sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler et il se recroquevilla encore davantage dans les draps, sentant les os de ses côtes appuyer contre sa peau.

 

Une quinte de toux secoua son corps et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes.

 

Dans le silence de la nuit, son estomac gronda mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Combien de jours depuis son dernier repas ? Deux jours ? Trois ? Il ne savait plus, mais peut-être que la maigreur de ses poignets pouvait le lui indiquer.

 

Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait l'impression qu'une pression immense pesait sur son front et enserrait son crâne.

 

Quand des bras entourèrent sa taille, emportant les couvertures avec eux, il se dit que ce devait être une nouvelle illusion. La fièvre était trop forte, alors son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il ne tenta même pas de résister.

 

_Et même si ce n'était pas une illusion, peut-être cela serait-il rapide ?_

 

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter.

 

**XXX**

 

– Et il n'y avait personne chez lui ?

 

– Non. Il était seul, dans son lit, avec sa fièvre.

 

Oikawa fronça le nez, en équilibre sur l'une des commodes de la chambre. 

 

– S'il est seul, alors il peut venir habiter avec nous, non ? demanda Hinata, assis en tailleur au bout du lit de Bokuto. 

 

Il regardait Keiji dormir.

 

– Il est bien trop maigre... Regardez le, on dirait qu'il est sur le point de se briser.

 

– Ça va aller, Bo'. Arrête de faire cette tête. Iwa-chan est en train de lui préparer une petite potion pour que sa fièvre baisse, et ensuite on pourra le gaver autant qu'on voudra puis le cuisiner un peu. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr, parce que j'ai bien compris qu'il pensait qu'on allait vraiment le manger en arrivant ici.

 

Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser apparaître Iwaizumi et Daishou.

 

– Oh, pauvre petit ! Il est tout pâle, s'exclama ce dernier.

 

Le brun agita un flacon en verre devant le visage de Bokuto.

 

– Je lui ai fait ça. Fais-lui boire ce truc, ça va le faire gerber pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis il ira mieux.

 

Le concerné lorgna la potion avec un œil critique.

 

– T'es sûr que y'a pas de danger ? Je veux dire, tout ce que tu prépares à pour but de tuer Oikawa, alors...

 

– Un passe-temps comme un autre, coupa Iwaizumi. Il peut pas crever de toute façon, et à cause de lui, moi non plus. Mais je suis toujours un sorcier, et préparer un flacon de soin est la première chose qu'on apprend. Fais lui boire ça et tais-toi.

 

Et il s’exécuta.

 

**XXX**

 

Lorsqu'Akaashi ouvrit les yeux, son corps était complètement groggy et ses yeux peinèrent à s’adapter à l'obscurité ambiante. Il ouvrit et ferma son poing plusieurs fois, grimaça face au goût ignoble qu'il sentait dans sa bouche. 

 

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière la grande porte en bois de la chambre – chambre qu'il reconnut en apercevant tous les livres éparpillés au sol – puis cette dernière s'ouvrit et Bokuto apparut dans l'embrasure.

 

– Akaashi ? Ça va mieux ?

 

Même en essayant de toutes ses forces de se souvenir de quelle manière il était arrivé ici, le brun ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

 

Il hocha la tête, lui indiquant ainsi que oui, tout de même, il se sentait mieux. Même s'il avait très froid.

 

– Bokuto ! entendit-il Oikawa crier. Il se les pèle, file lui une couverture !

 

– Foutu empathe, marmonna ce dernier.

 

– Et ça sert à rien d’être irrité ! Je sais que tu m'adores dans le fond !

 

Un petit silence, puis :

 

– Ah, il trouve ça drôle ! Kei-chan est amusé, je le sens pas la peine de nier !

 

Bokuto claqua la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

 

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je sais qu'il peut être chiant quand il veut. Et encore, on a réussi à faire sortir Daishou. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut t'adopter. Genre, du style animal de compagnie. S'il commence à te caresser la tête, préviens moi que je le castre une bonne fois pour toute ce foutu cabot.

 

Keiji laissa échapper un petit rire discret, mais cela suffit pour que le mage se fige complètement. Il le fixa quelques secondes, puis secoua, la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

– Je vais ouvrir les rideaux, puis on te passera des vêtements propres et on descendra dans le salon, d'accord ?

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

**XXX**

 

– Bokuto, je t'ai dit qu'il avait froid, pas qu'on était en plein milieu de la Sibérie et qu'il était sur le point de perdre ses doigts de pieds.

 

Assis au milieu de tous les habitants du manoir, Akaashi buvait un thé brûlant emmitouflé dans cinq ou six couches de vêtements. Daishou se pencha sur lui et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

 

– Ouvre la bouche, demanda t-il en présentant un petit gâteau à la vanille.

 

Il obéit et mâcha en silence.

 

– Si tu poses cette main sur ses cheveux et je te transforme en pierre pendant une semaine, grogna Bokuto qui était assis de l'autre coté. 

 

Le vert se mit à bouder, ce qui entraîna un ricanement du coté de Kuroo.

 

Iwaizumi arriva dans la pièce, un plat fumant dans les mains.

 

– Tiens. Mange. Tout.

 

Le petit brun regarda l’assiette qu'il venait de poser sur la table, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

 

– Tu vas tout manger, Kei-chan, insista Oikawa. Il faut que tu manges, sinon je te la fourre dans le gosier, cette nourriture.

 

Il déglutit. Puis hocha la tête.

 

**XXX**

 

– Oikawa, putain t'es mort !

 

Un grand brun volant sur un balai traversa le hall à toute vitesse.

 

Au moment où Akaashi sortait de la chambre de Bokuto, au premier étage, le vampire arriva à ses cotés et se cacha derrière lui.

 

– Kei-chan, sauve moi !

 

Iwaizumi s’arrêta devant lui, descendit de son balai, puis lança un regard noir au châtain qui tentait de lui répondre par un petit sourire désolé.

 

– Iwa-chan, salut... On devrait peut-être discuter un peu avant, tu crois pas ?

 

– Tu n'as pas pris le temps de discuter avant de remplacer ma potion de sommeil par de la sauce au piment rouge.

 

Keiji haussa un sourcil.

 

– Tu es toujours si dramatique....

 

– Laissez Akaashi en dehors de vos histoires !

 

Bokuto arrivait près d'eux à grands pas.

 

– Bo' ! Je voulais juste me venger un peu parce qu'il avait fait exploser mon potager chéri...

 

– Tu fais pousser des tomates et de l'herbe à l’intérieur !

 

– Et alors je vois pas le problème !

 

– Oikawa lâche le tout de suite !

 

– Mais il trouve ça drôle ! Je sens qu'il est tout léger !

 

– Oikawa-san, j'apprécierai vraiment si vous arriériez de faire ça.

 

– Il est _tellement_ chou !

 

**XXX**

 

– Akaashi, tu dors ?

 

– Non, Bokuto-san.

 

Il se retint d'ajouter que c'était parce que ce dernier bougeait bien trop.

 

– Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

 

– Bien sûr.

 

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration. Même s'il savait que le lit était bien assez immense pour leur permettre de prendre toute la place désirée sans se toucher, Bokuto semblait plus proche que jamais.

 

– Ça va faire une semaine que tu es ici...

 

– Je vous avais dit de me prévenir si jamais ma présence n'était plus nécessaire, souffla Keiji qui s'était tendu bien malgré lui.

 

– On est tous contents que tu sois là, le rassura t-il. Ça fait des siècles qu'on habite tous ensemble, et je peux te dire qu'Oikawa est effrayant quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un. Au début, il n'y avait que lui et moi.

 

Keiji regarda l'obscurité devant lui.

 

– Akaashi, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne chez toi ?

 

– Ma mère est de nouveau partie. Un homme a du lui proposer de l'emmener loin d'ici, puis un jour il va la ramener car il se sera lassé.

 

– Ça arrive souvent ?

 

– Ma mère est très belle. Et gentille. Elle ensorcelle les hommes. Alors oui, cela arrive souvent.

 

– Et elle ne va pas s’inquiéter en ne te voyant pas revenir ?

 

– Non. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

 

En bas du manoir, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis des hurlements lupins résonnèrent dans la nuit.

 

– Bokuto-san ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Quelle est votre histoire ? À tous ? Vous avez dit qu'au départ, il n'y avait que...

 

– Oui. D'accord. Et tutoie moi, s'il-te plaît.

 

Il se rapprocha légèrement.

 

– J'ai rencontré Oikawa il y a longtemps. Il était déjà puissant à la base. Je ne sais pas qui l'a transformé, mais ce n'était pas une bonne personne, ça j'en suis sûr. Moi, j'avais déjà envie de trouver un endroit où aller. Où rester. Les humains étaient violents, et on a mis très longtemps à leur faire oublier notre existence. Donc quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai proposé de créer un endroit... un endroit réservé aux personnes comme nous.

 

Le cœur de Keiji se serra. Lui n'était pas comme eux.

 

– On est resté des années juste à deux – Hinata et Kenma n'apparaissaient que très rarement, et j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était ma magie qui leur permettait de maintenir leur état de fantôme –, puis un jour il est parti. Quand il est revenu, Iwaizumi était avec lui, et il était déjà devenu immortel.

 

– Pourquoi Iwaizumi-san est immortel sans être un vampire ?

 

– Oikawa ne l'a pas transformé. En fait, on a tous notre théorie sur la question, mais selon moi, quand ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont immédiatement tombés amoureux. Et peu importe à quel point personne n'est honnête à ce propos dans ce manoir, on sait tous qu'ils s'aiment. Mais chez les vampires, lorsqu'un lien d'âme sœur se noue, la personne avec l'espérance de vie la plus courte prend celle de celui avec l'espérance la plus longue. Donc, lorsqu'ils ont officialisé leur lien, Iwaizumi-san est devenu immortel.

 

– Oh. D'accord. C'est assez beau, dans un sens.

 

Soudain, il repensa à quelque chose.

 

– Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à retrouver ce manoir ?

 

– Avant tout, Iwaizumi est un sorcier. Assez puissant. Et avec son lien, il l'est devenu encore plus. En gros, pour nous protéger des humains, il a créer une sorte de barrière autour de la propriété.

 

– C'est assez intelligent. Et Kuroo-san et Daishou-san ?

 

– Kuroo et Daishou ont été reniés de leur meute il y a longtemps. Dans les faits, maintenant, ce sont deux omégas. Et bien sûr, ils sont mates, un peu comme le lien d'Iwaizumi et d'Oikawa. Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler, mais eux aussi ils s'aiment. On a jamais su ce qui avait entraîné leur bannissement, mais quand on les a trouvé, Daishou était à deux doigts de la mort et Kuroo le traînait déjà depuis des kilomètres sur son dos. Heureusement qu'Hajime est doué.

 

Keiji ne dit rien, mais les images qui le traversaient le firent frissonner.

 

– Vous avez tous... beaucoup souffert.

 

La main chaude de Bokuto trouva la sienne, et sans même s'en rendre compte, le brun la serra.

 

**XXX**

 

La bibliothèque du manoir était immense. Keiji ne mit pas longtemps à le comprendre. Les longues allées remplies de livres colorés l'attiraient indéniablement, et il avait fini par s'y rendre souvent.

 

Ce fut par un jour de pluie, alors qu'il lisait difficilement un livre d'images, que Daishou le trouva.

 

– Tu sais qu'il y a des tables ? Et des chaises ? Il y a même des fauteuils si tu veux.

 

Le brun releva la tête et rencontra les yeux sombres du nouvel arrivant.

 

– Daishou-san ? demanda t-il.

 

– Daishou. Ou Suguru pour toi. Mais Daishou-san ? Sérieux, on dirait presque que je suis un vieillard.

 

Il vint s’asseoir à ses cotés, dans le renfoncement de l'une des étagères.

 

– Daishou, se rectifia t-il. Vos – tes... tes cheveux, ils sont naturellement verts ? Comme ton pelage ?

 

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, étonné par la question.

 

– Oui. Oui, ils sont naturellement verts. À l'époque, ils – ils m'ont dit que c'était une sorte malformation.

 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

 

– En fait, le mot exact était plus « malédiction », mais bon.

 

Il se pencha sur lui.

 

– Tu aimes les livres d'images ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu lire autre chose.

 

Keiji sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

 

– Je ne... je ne suis pratiquement jamais allé à l'école du village. Je ne sais pas très bien lire.

 

À son grand étonnement, Daishou lui offrit un sourire.

 

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais ? C'est Oikawa qui m'a appris à écrire. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

 

– C'est vrai ?

 

– Bien sûr. Et puis au moins peut-être que toi tu auras de meilleurs goûts littéraires que Kuroo. Une vraie catastrophe.

 

**XXX**

 

– Bokuto-san, tous les mages sont-ils immortels ?

 

Il le sentit se tendre à l'autre bout du lit. Même si l'homme lui avait à de nombreuses reprises affirmé qu'il pouvait très bien lui laisser la chambre et aller dormir ailleurs, Keiji avait répliqué que si sa présence à lui ne le dérangeait pas, alors il ne devrait pas lui abandonner cette pièce.

 

– Tu es curieux ?

 

– Oui. Mais ne vous forcez pas à me répondre si cela est sensible.

 

– Ce n'est pas sensible, et puis ça remonte à longtemps maintenant. Je peux t'en parler si tu veux.

 

Keiji se rapprocha quelque peu de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se frôlent.

 

– Quand j'étais petit, pas vraiment enfant, disons adolescent, une humaine est arrivée dans mon village avec sa famille. Elle était très belle, douce, et... et je crois qu'on est tombés amoureux.

 

Le brun laissa échapper un léger souffle alors que son cœur se serrait. Durant une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'était ce petit pincement dans sa poitrine.

 

– Je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien mes pouvoirs, parce que les éléments sont plutôt capricieux quand ils le veulent, et avant de devenir amis, le feu et moi étions sans arrêt en conflit.

 

Sa main trouva la sienne, et il la serra quelques secondes.

 

– Et puis il y avait... Dans le village, il y avait une sorcière, encore plus puissante qu'Hajime. Elle était belle, mais ce n'était pas une beauté naturelle. Une illusion, qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à ses pouvoirs. Je crois... je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien.

 

Même en plissant les yeux, Keiji était incapable d'apercevoir son expression.

 

– C'est quand j’eus besoin de lui que le feu me trahit. Un jour, alors que les humains avaient attaqué notre village en apprenant qu'il abritait une famille de mage, j'ai vu cette fille dont j'étais amoureux périr brûlée vive dans les flammes qui avaient décidé de me faire comprendre qui commandait. Je me suis laissé tuer sans résister. Mon père et ma mère étaient morts, alors je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de continuer.

 

Il fit une légère pause.

 

– Mais cette sorcière ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle m'a fait boire je ne sais quelle potion, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul et immortel.

 

Le brun serra sa main puis souffla.

 

– Je suis désolé Bokuto-san.

 

– Oh, ne le sois pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. J'ai souffert pendant un moment, puis j'ai rencontré les autres. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

 

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un feu se mit soudain à brûler dans l’âtre. Ainsi, la lumière des flemme permit à Keiji d'apercevoir le visage du mage.

 

Ce dernier lui souriait doucement, son regard doux posé sur lui.

 

– Bonne nuit, Akaashi.

 

– Bonne nuit, Bokuto-san.

 

**XXX**

 

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, la cuisse contre le bras d'Iwaizumi, Oikawa passait en revu ce qu'il pouvait sentir dans la forêt. Les yeux fermés, il voyait les animaux se nourrir, les écureuils ramasser toutes sortes de glands afin d'aller les placer dans leur nid, les biches courir devant le danger.

 

À l'orée de la forêt, prêt du village de Keiji, des chasseurs faisaient des réserves de viande.

 

– Oikawa, tu te sens fatigué ?

 

– Un peu. Je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.

 

Il rouvrit un œil puis lui fit un petit sourire.

 

– Oui, Iwa-chan. Moi aussi je t'aime.

 

Le brun grogna quelque chose, les joues rouges, puis rabattit la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Oikawa crut l'entendre soupirer « _empathe de mes deux_ », et laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

Soudain, il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux.

 

– Iwa-chan ?

 

– Quoi ? grogna t-il.

 

– Il faut que j'aille chercher Bokuto.

 

Cette fois, Hajime releva la tête et le regarda avec attention.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

– S'il-te plaît, aide moi à descendre dans le salon. J'ai les jambes en coton. Je t'expliquerai en bas.

 

**XXX**

 

– Bokuto !

 

– Oikawa ?

 

– Il faut que tu ailles le chercher. Je l'ai senti, et il était –

 

– De qui tu parles ?

 

– Kei-chan.

 

– Akaashi est dans notre chambre.

 

– Non. Il n'y est pas. Il est près de la falaise, dans l'ouest. J'ai capté ses sentiments, et je veux que tu ailles le chercher.

 

Mais Bokuto avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée et courait vers la forêt.

 

**XXX**

 

Le vent était fort à cet endroit, Keiji l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait aux alentours de sept ans. Un jour, il s'était perdu dans les bois, et s'était retrouvé près de cette falaise. Le vent avait bien failli le faire tomber en contre bas, droit sur les rochers acérés.

 

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, le brun frissonna sous son épais manteau, celui que Kuroo lui avait un jour donné négligemment en affirmant qu _'il ne lui donnait que parce qu'il n'en voulait plus._ À ses cotés, de petits rongeurs s'étaient allongés contre la terre légèrement calcaire.

 

– Akaashi ?

 

En tournant la tête vers lui, Keiji fut étonné de voir une telle peur dans les yeux du mage.

 

– Bokuto-san ? Comment avez vous su où je me trouvais ?

 

– Oikawa.

 

_Bien sûr._

 

– Je peux vous aider ? 

 

L'homme fronça les sourcils, puis s’avança vers lui. Une fois parvenu au bord, il lança un léger coup d’œil vers le vide puis ancra son regard dans le sien.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Le brun pencha la tête.

 

– Je voulais juste faire un tour.

 

Bokuto soupira.

 

– Tu sais que pour une personne normale, c'est dur de savoir à quoi tu penses ?

 

– Je ne pense à rien, Bokuto-san. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je pense forcément à quelque chose. Parfois, les gens calmes sont juste... calmes.

 

Il vint s’asseoir auprès de lui, et posa ses doigts, brûlants, comme d’habitude, sur les siens. Le cœur de Keiji fit quelque chose d'étrange, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

 

– Tu sais que cet endroit est dangereux ?

 

– J'imagine, oui. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Je vous ai fait peur ?

 

Le mage hocha la tête.

 

– Oui. J'ai eu peur. Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses. Ou que tu partes.

 

Il pinça les lèvres.

 

– Je... ta place est au manoir. Avec nous. Avec moi.

 

Et alors que l'homme lui souriait avec douceur, le brun sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer.

 

Bien malgré lui, il le trouva beau.

 

En silence, il pria pour que cela ne s'entende pas. Et pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

 

 

**XXX**

 

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit humain, affirma Kuroo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 

Debout devant le canapé, il faisait face à Bokuto qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

 

– Où est-il ?

 

– Il dort encore. Daishou le regarde dormir.

 

– Je vais vraiment finir par le castrer celui-là, grogna le mage.

 

À coté du feu, Oikawa était assis entre les jambes d'Iwaizumi, les yeux fermés. Le brun lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, son regard sombre posé sur lui.

 

– Ne change pas de sujet : je te parle de ton petit humain là.

 

– Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

 

– Arrête, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais qu'Oikawa a du t'en parler. Alors oui, maintenant il est bien parti pour hiberner quelques semaines, mais ça ne veut pas dire que t'es autorisé à faire l'aveugle. Vous êtes tous fan de lui, et même si moi aussi je le trouve cool ce gosse – il est poli, mais il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant – ça ne veut pas dire que je suis devenu complètement con.

 

Bokuto se renfrogna.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

– Quoi, ça ne te rappelle rien ? Il est bien trop beau pour être humain. Même les animaux sont fans de lui : la dernière fois j'ai retrouvé trois renards qui dormaient avec lui sur son lit. Il les ensorcelle. Et tu sais très bien.

 

– Tu insinues quelque chose, là ?

 

– Je sais très bien que tu es immunisé contre ces créatures, mais si on ne fait pas gaffe...

 

Soudain, Oikawa papillonna des yeux.

 

– Il n'en a qu'un quart, murmura t-il.

 

Il semblait épuisé.

 

– Rendors toi, le gronda Hajime.

 

– Dans quelques minutes, promit-il. Je ne veux pas apprendre, en me réveillant, que Kuroo a bouffé Kei-chan.

 

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

 

– Je ne vais pas le croquer, arrêtez. Ou alors juste un bras.

 

– Kuroo, l'appela Oikawa d'une voix presque éteinte. Kei-chan ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Les nymphes ont la réputation d'emmener leur victime vers la mort, mais lui ne sait même pas que sa mère était à moitié nymphe... Il est incapable de nous faire du mal, répéta t-il.

 

Il ferma les yeux, mais se força à les rouvrir.

 

– Foutu hiver, grogna t-il. Kei-chan nous aime. Et il aime Bo'. Il se sent bien ici. Kuroo, ne fais pas de connerie, ok ? T'es juste jaloux parce que Daishou le trouve adora....

 

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car la tête du châtain partit en arrière. Hajime soupira, puis le prit dans ses bras avant de se lever.

 

– Je vais le mettre dans notre chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il dormira plus de trois semaines cette fois. À plus tard.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard :

 

– Vous pensez qu'il était sérieux quand il disait que Kei-chan m'aimait ?

 

**XXX**

 

Un matin, Keiji tomba sur la statue de Daishou dans le hall du manoir.

 

Il resta planté devant pendant quelques minutes avant d'appeler Hinata.

 

– Oui ? demanda ce dernier en apparaissant à ses cotés, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

– Que s'est-il passé ?

 

– Oh, ça. J'imagine que c'est Bokuto.

 

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

 

– Daishou a la capacité incroyable de casser les pieds de tout le monde. Et parfois, même la grande patience de Bokuto arrive à son terme. Quand ça arrive, il le transforme en pierre pendant un jour ou deux histoire qu'on ait tous la paix.

 

– Et Kuroo ne dit rien ?

 

D'après ce qu'il entendait parfois la nuit, ces deux là étaient plutôt proche. _Mate_ était le terme qu'avait employé Bokuto.

 

Hinata secoua la tête.

 

– Il regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir le convaincre de le transformer plus souvent.

 

**XXX**

 

– Pourquoi moi ? demanda Kuroo en haussant un sourcil.

 

Keiji se retint à grandes peines de rougir, et fut pour une fois bien content qu'Oikawa soit endormi pour les semaines à venir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il évitait Bokuto comme la peste, trop gêné par une découverte qu'il avait faite.

 

Il l'aimait bien. Un peu trop peut-être.

 

– Iwaizumi reste auprès d'Oikawa toute journée, Daishou est en pierre, Hinata et Kenma ne peuvent pas quitter le manoir, et Bokuto.... est occupé.

 

Kuroo laissa échapper un rictus moqueur.

 

– Occupé, oui bien sûr.

 

Il soupira.

 

– Bon ok. Même si je reste persuadé que tu pourrais y aller seul, t'es pas le genre de personne à avoir besoin d'un chaperon.

 

– Merci.

 

– Ouais. Allez, va chercher ton manteau. Il caille dehors.

 

**XXX**

 

La petite maison était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Seule au milieu des mauvaises herbes, elle paraissait abandonnée.

 

Keiji descendit du dos de Kuroo, puis lui demanda de rester caché. Ce dernier lui répondit par un grognement qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'aller l'accompagner plus loin.

 

En arrivant devant la porte, il inspira un grand coup, puis tapa trois coups. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

 

En tirant de sa poche la petite clé en fer qu'il avait emporté avec lui, le brun sentit soudain son cœur battre à tout rompe dans sa poitrine. Les charnières grincèrent sur elles-mêmes, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur.

 

Le salon était obscure et plein de poussière, et Keiji ne put retenir le soupir soulagé qui le prit.

 

Sa mère n'était pas là. Elle ne l'était plus depuis un moment. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé un homme capable de l'emmener loin d'ici ? Son fils disparu, il ne lui restait plus rien qui la retenait.

 

Il s’avança jusqu'à leur chambre, puis ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant que ses affaires avaient belles et bien disparu.

 

Cette fois, il était vraiment libre.

 

**XXX**

 

Akaashi prit une grande inspiration, puis décocha sa flèche qui alla se planter dans le flanc de l'animal.

 

Derrière lui une branche craqua, et en se retournant, il put voir Bokuto qui s’avançait vers lui.

 

– Tu es doué, lui dit-il. Très précis. C'est impressionnant.

 

– Hmm, et encore c'est dit par le mage capable de parler aux éléments.

 

– Un point pour toi.

 

Il vint s’accroupir à ses cotés, et le brun fut plus que conscient du regard de son ami sur lui.

 

– Bokuto-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?

 

– Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Tu m'évites depuis des jours.

 

Cette fois, il sentit une certaine chaleur prendre place sur ses joues.

 

– Pourquoi avez-vous statufié Daishou ?

 

Le concerné marmonna quelque chose que Keiji n'entendit pas.

 

– Comment ?

 

– Pourquoi lui, tu le tutoies et tu ne mets pas le ''san'' ? Je pensais que c'était...

 

Il détourna le regard.

 

– Que c'était de moi que tu étais le plus proche.

 

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux.

 

– Ça n'a rien à voir. Il me l'a demandé.

 

– Moi aussi je te l'ai demandé.

 

– Oui, mais vous...

 

– Moi quoi ?

 

– Ce n'est pas pareil.

 

Bokuto se renfrogna puis se releva.

 

– Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser terminer. D'après Hajime, Oikawa ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

 

– Bokuto-san, attendez – attend.

 

Ce dernier se figea.

 

– Ça serait très gênant.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui serait gênant ?

 

– S'il s’avérait que...

 

Il déglutit.

 

– Que quoi ?

 

– Que ce n'est que de mon coté.

 

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du mage. Doucement, il se rapprocha.

 

– Ce qui veut dire ? Je ne suis pas empathe, moi. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise les choses clairement.

 

Keiji fronça les sourcils.

 

– Vous vous moquez de moi.

 

– Et moi qui croyait qu'on avait fait un pas en avant : voilà que tu recommences à me vouvoyer.

 

– Bokuto-san ?

 

– Oui ?

 

– Vous avez vraiment pétrifié Daishou parce que je l'ai tutoyé avant vous ?

 

– Peut-être. On rentre à la maison ?

 

_À la maison._

 

_Oui. Sans aucun doute._

 


End file.
